The present invention relates to holographic windshields, and more particularly to such windshields having the capability of reducing veiling glare.
FIG. 1 illustrates the problem of veiling glare from conventional automobiles. Visible sunlight passes through the standard tinted windshield, reflects off of the dashboard, reflects off of the windshield and into the driver's eyebox as veiling glare. The driver sees a virtual image of the lit dashboard beyond his windshield that "veils" or impedes his ability to see the road ahead of him. In order to minimize veiling glare, the car companies have been forced to use dark colors on the dashboard and a corrugated, non-glossy texture on the surface of dash. Car designers would prefer to have the flexibility to use lighter dashboard colors and/or more glossy or reflective dashboard finishes but are prevented from doing so because of veiling glare.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a holographic windshield which reduced veiling glare without significantly disturbing the seethrough of the windshield.